This Is some Sugar Honey Ice Tea
by rawashell987
Summary: what happens when naruto plans a prank and invites Rookie nine, tsunade, kakashi, and the sand ninja to a party at in A mansion he rented? Some Sugar Honey Ice Tea NEW! VERY IMPORTANT AUTOR"S NOTE YOU MUST READ!plus newest chapter
1. Chapter 1

**This Is some S**ugar **H**oney **I**ce **T**ea

**Summary: what happens when naruto plans a prank and invites**

**Rookie nine, tsunade, kakashi, and the sand ninja to a party at in **

**A mansion he rented? Some S**ugar **H**oney **I**ce **T**ea

Chapter one: invites

Naruto: time for the invites.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade is sitting at her desk when shizune walks in.

Tsunade: what is it shizune?

Shizune: you have a letter

(Scene change)

Sasuke is sitting in a the ramen drinking coffee when a man drop

A letter on his table.

(Scene change)

Team kurenai and team gui were talking when a mail men came up to

Them and gave them all mail (how freaking convent)

(Scene change)

Sakura is checking her mail when she se an strange envelope

(Scene change)

Kakashi just got back from getting the latest make out paradise

When there was a letter on his door.

(Scene change)

Gaara, temari, kankuro are in the kazekage mansion when

Their assistant comes in giving them a letter

(They open and read their letter at same)

Letter: you are formally invited to the uzamki party of the year

At the konoha hotel. Where you ill enjoy live entertainment, free food,

And various activities that will be fun but will put ninja skills to test.

Sincerely yours,

Naruto uzamki.

AN: Well that's it sorry if you find mistakes I have an old computer

Please review. And by the way the story will get funny. Just review

It's in your hands now. If I get at least five good reviews I'll write more


	2. Chapter 2

**This Is some S**ugar **H**oney **I**ce **T**ea

**Author's note: sorry for all the spelling mistakes. I have an old computer but I will try to make the spelling better. And I promise the story will get better.**

**Chapter two:**

**Naruto: HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, my plan is in action.**

**(Scene change)**

Every body who got an invite are preparing to there things for the trip. But for most of the individuals things were not feeling right with them.

(Scene change to Gaara)

Gaara: I don't like this something isn't right

**Shukaku: what do you mean? OOOOOOOOOOOHHHh I know you just don't want to see him because you are scared of him.**

Gaara: go screw your self you pitiful excuse for a demon. First of all I am not scared of anything. And second of I really have a strange feeling about this.

**Shukaku: whatever. Pussy (he said quietly) **

Gaara: what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shukaku: hay, hay, hay, I call them like I see it.

(Scene change)

Tsunade was sitting in her office when kakashi walked into office

Tsunade: what the hell is this??? You don't just walk in my office!!! I'm your hokage goddamnit. You better have a pretty good excuse or I will see to it that the author of make out paradise is discontinued.

Kakashi: first: what the hell. Second: what the hell. Third: what the hell. You sent me to the store to get your sake.

Tsunade: oh well this isn't this some shit. Well anyway gimme my sake.

Kakashi: you know I don't know why, but I feel uncertain about this so called party.

After kakashi finished talking he saw tsunade knocked out by sake.

Authors Note: well I hope you liked it enough to review. By.


	3. VERY IMPORTAN AUTHORS NOTE

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

Dear readers I have made some grave mistake in my first chapter. Let me make it clear. Team Kakashi, kurenai, gui, asuma, and the sand ninja are going to the party. The three sanin, itachi are going to. plus shizune and team leaders. Naruto has invited them to a mansion on Halloween for a prank. I just wanted to clear any confusion, this is my first story ever. Sorry for all spelling mistakes. And tell me in reviews if you have any ideas for later in the story.

_**THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Narrator: We start one day before the party and we go to the different squads and what they are doing before.

Narrator2: dude isn't that kind of boring?

Narrator1: no it is not this is what the author wrote now stick to the script you moron.

Narrato2: moron? At least I didn't make love to a homeless bum who was a man I might add.

Narrator1: dude that was one time and I was drunk.

Narrator2: drunk!!!!!!! You ask me did I want join the action.

Narrator1: ah…………… whatever screw you, screw the author, and screw the whole damn corporation. I quit.

Narrator walks out like the little punk he is.

Narrator2 (which is now narrator 1 hint what just happen): sorry for that interruption but what was going to happen is what see what tenten and neji are doing

(Scene change)

Tenten: oh neji that's the spot. Right there yes keep going.

Neji: yeah you like that don't you?

Tenten: yes harder, harder, harder!!!!!!!!!!

Neji: okkkkkkkkkkkk.

Tenten: ouch that's to hard. Stop your hurting me. I said stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tenten punch neji in his face and he fell off the bed.

Neji: I thought you wanted harder.

Tenten: not that hard neji. I ask for a simple neck message and you go all ape one me.

(Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I bet you thought they were having sex perverts)

Neji: sorr-e ok.

Tenten: sorr-e?? Don't you mean sorry?

Neji: no I mean sorr-e. Word.

Tenten: go to hell you slime shady wanabe

(Scene change)

Sakura walks in to her house looking for sasuke. (yeah there together as much as I hate it but you will see what I' gonna do). She starts hearing moaning. She walks into a room and see sasuke kissing ino.

Sakura: sasuke what the hell!!!!!!!

Sasuke: sakura!!

Sakura: are you cheating on me?!?(She said even though it's obvious. But hey its sakura so… yeah that explain itself.)

Sasuke: it's not what it looks like.

Then lee sticks his head out.

Lee: yeah not what looks like.

Sakura :(gasp)

Then kurenai sticks her head out.

Kurenai: yeah not what it looks like.

Sakura :( gasp, gasp)

Then gui, itachi, kisame, kabuto, and orochimaru sticks their head out.

All: yeah it's not what it looks like.

Sakura: (gasp, gasp, gasp, gasp, gasp, gasp,)

Sakura gasp so much that she fainted.

Sasuke: ohhh crap.

Authors note: okay review Im getting much hang of this.


	5. Chapter 5

Rawashell987 (author): Thank you to all my reviewers (good). And as promise chapter five. And by the way it just came to me I will accept no flames and if I do I will report you as an abuse. But u wont have to my story is great. Ok here we goooooo!!!

Chapter five: finally

All of the people who got invites are all meeting at konoha's gate. Every one is standing around waiting for naruto to lead them to the hotel. But every one isn't as comfortable as they want to be. Sasuke walked by sakura as she was still crying from chapter four.

Sasuke: sakura are you ok?

Sakura: you slept with half the freaking village. Im just peachy damn keen.

Sasuke: wow that's a relief I thought you was mad or something. Ok I'll see you at the party.

Sakura almost died laughing at his stupidity, but she was to pist as hell so she remained calm.

Sakura: you are as dumb as George bush when he was reading an upside down children's book during the attack of the twin towers.

Sasuke: huh!?!

Sakura: what? Anyway you just missed the whole sarcasms in my voice.

Sasuke: I'm sorry I was lonely without you.

Sakura: lonely I just left and came back to get my keys, and left for five freaking minutes!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: I'm so sorry sakura let me make it up to you.

Sasuke leaned in for a kiss. Sakura is a sucker for innocent Sasuke so she followed him. But like in every movie when something good happens something bad happens. Itachi interrupts them

Itachi: thanks for last night.

This made sakura stop, punch Sasuke and walks away.

Sakura: nasty motherf#(sorry to inappropriate.)

Every one else was chatting. And sakura was pissed until a certain someone caught her eye. She stepped over to gaara and started talking.

Sakura: hay cutie

Gaara turned around and gave her as confused look. Then It became serious and evil.

Gaara: get away before I kill you crush your bones and drink your blood.

_**Shukaku: way harsh even for a bluff**_

Sakura looked at him and laugh she was saw love at first sight and wouldn't let go. And also had a secret crush on him. He did to but he couldn't admit it.

Sakura: gaara you are so funny.

Gaara flinch (a little) to her reaction

_**Shukaku: wow talk about delusional.**_

Gaara walked away he was disturbed, for once in his life he was disturbed. Sakura tackled him.

Sakura: where you going panda-boo.

_**Gaara: why didn't block for me.**_

_**Shukaku: she was to fast.**_

Gaara: aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Every one looked at them then a big cloud came out of nowhere. The dust cleared they saw naruto.

Naruto: hello every none the wait is over. Today is the day before Halloween and we need to get to the mansion and prepare for tomorrow.

Orochimaru: um… naruto how did you get the money for this.

Naruto: non of your business you snake basterd. Now lets go because the hike is tiring

Everyone: UUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: all right I don't see any one else throwing a party you ungrateful bastereds.

Everyone shut up.

Naruto: thought so now lets go.

Author: that's it for now I have a life. And remember no flames. Next chapter: the hike/mansion


	6. the hike

A/N: I'm sorry if my story is hard to follow I will try to write different. Tell me which you prefer better.O.k. now R&R

Chapter: the hike/mansion

Normal POV

The whole group started walking through the forest to their desination. And since this be in their times they are walking. It was peaceful and quiet until a loud obnoxious call came out. "Oh my god," ino yelled "my feat hurt like hell!!" everyone got chills from this. "Ino," sakura said. "Stop being a slut and get your ass up!!!" now mind you from previous chapters sakura have took a liking to gaara so she is on a sand cloud snuggling with gaara so she is comfortable.

"Shut up you foul tramp. Wasn't you just with Sasuke." Ino yelled

"I've move on now go drop dead you ho." Sakura combat

Ino was mortally piss at this statement she was never called a ho….well not by sakura but still that was it. Ino leaped and grabbed sakura's hair and through her to da ground. Not the ground, _**DA **_ground. They stated tussling blond weave going every where. Then all of a sudden Cartmen from South Park came out of no where and said.

"Bitch fight!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cartmen yelled and ran off screen.

Temari fed up, took her fan and knocked Da taste out ino's mouth. Once ta gain (1). Not the, DA. Ino fell across the forest with a red bruise. Choji ran to her side. "Ino…you got knocked the fuck out." Choji said with a laugh. Ino fainted. "I guess I'll get her." Said shikamaru. "Hell to DA (2) no. you with me boy Lets go." Temari pulled him along. Gaara was about to go when his sand grabbed sakura off the ground a put her on his sand cloud.

"Damn shukaku" gaara thought.

"Oh gaara you actually care about me to picked me up." Sakura hugged gaara.

He actually blushed which is not normal for him. He pushed her away turned his head away, and said "your welcome now let go of me." "come on you bastards we need to get to the damn hotel." Naruto said aloud. "shut up naruto, people could be sleep." Tsunade said. "What the fu… are you serious we are in the woods. Stop drinking sake." "Never!!!!" from that it was silent…

Author: whatever do think they were quiet? Not in my story.

Everyone was arguing from Tsunade and Orochimaru about going to jail when they get back. To kisame and Itachi talking about nail polish.

"what the hell," naruto thought " do these people ever shut up?!?"

"Shut up!!!!! Damn I can't stand it. Just shut up everyone!!"

"Naruto," said kisame in a rich stuck up voice "use your inside voice."

Naruto was astonished at this statement. "You go to hell and you die. I need to be quiet please!" At that everyone quiet down. They kept walking and talking. Sasuke took this opportunity and ran to try to talk to sakura. "How is my delicate flower doing?" "About as good when George bush found out of the win towers." Sakura responded. Sasuke understood quickly (HEHE). She was confused (sorry can't help my self. Hehe.) gaara quickly put up a wall of sand and put it between them and Sasuke.

"go away you poor prick." Gaara said in monotone (always emo with him. If anyone wants I can do OOC(3) just say the word. And if I like it is done.)

"Shut up you suicidal bitch." Sasuke said with scorn.

"At least I don't have a duck ass as hair." Gaara said still in monotone.

Sakura laughed at this, and gaara blush he actually liked this. Sasuke mad walked away and hugged up to his brother who kissed him to make him feel better. "_**Talk about brotherly love." shukaku said. **_Gaara laughed to him self this was turning out nice. They kept walking to their desination. And for once it was quiet. As they kept walking kabuto said something. "Are we there yet?" "No kabuto not yet." Naruto said. They kept walking. "How about now?" "No kabuto." A little bit further and then "how about now?" "No goddamit just shut up." After that it was silent until they came to an opening. They were there "YEAH!!" everyone said. "Finally we're here and tomorrow will be Halloween and our party." Naruto said then rock lee came up to naruto. "Hay naruto if we're ninja why didn't we just teleport here?" naruto face dropped, he smacked lee so hard sent him flying. "that's why."

A/N: thank you for reviews hoped you loved this chapter. Review on my format to. Well until next chapter

(1): I'm just ghetto

(2): still ghetto

(3):OOC means out of character for you newbys.


	7. ANOTHER IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

A/N: hello people I know I haven't updated this story in awhile

**A/N: hello people I know I haven't updated this story in awhile. And I was considering discontinuing this story because it did so poorly. If you want this story to continue please send in a review saying so because if no one likes this story I won't continue so please tell me if you want this story to continue or discontinue,**

_**THANK YOU!!**_


	8. Another Another Athor's note

A/n: oh my god I have good news…

**A/n: oh my god I have good news….the story will continue thanks to ****-imagine the phobia-****. This person inspired me to finish story. I was about to update it but my exzms are soon so in a couple of days this story will be back.**

**THANK YOU**


End file.
